Kiss the Rain
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Not many people knew that the high school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke could play the piano. He often wondered why he played the piano. Until a certain timid and shy Hyuuga appear. .: High School AU. SasuHina. One-Shot :.


**Title:** Kiss the Rain

 **Pairing(s):** SasuHina, ItaHana implied

 **Rating:** K

 **Author's Notes:** Please excuse my lack of title creativity. _Kiss the Rain_ is actually an instrumental song. All ye people who watch k-drama should know this song. Go listen! I had this idea when I played the piano. I'm not a musician so I don't know if I interpret your music right.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto sadly

* * *

Not many people knew that the high school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke could play the piano. He's an expert in it, in fact and he's proud of it. He never really did have a proper piano lesson. It's what you may call a natural talent.

It was his mother, Mikoto, who had introduced him to the beautiful instrument. He was seven when his mother first taught him her favourite song. His elder brother, Itachi, had learned it a few years before him but his passion lies on the guitar. In his teen years, Itachi had joined a band named 'the Akatsuki'. They had band gigs almost every Saturday, they were indeed famous. And Sasuke would usually follow to their practice.

It fascinates him how well they could play. They were good, exceptionally good. It's a shame that they disbanded as soon as they were off to collage.

The whole reason he learned how to play the instrument was because of his mother's passion in music. He had asked his mother why she learnt to play instrument when he was a little boy.

"Because it brings joy to both the player and the listener," his mother told him as she closed the piano lid. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "One day when you get older, you'll understand."

At that age, Sasuke could only stare back at her with confusion written on his face. Maybe his mother was right. He just could not understand it.

Yet.

So why did Sasuke continue to play the piano? Was it just for the sake of his mother? No, he did not think so. Why? It's in fact a good question. What made him continue? Is it even worth learning to play one? He knew that girls love bad boy and musicians. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of girl asking him to play a song for them. Never in a million years.

The young Uchiha went back to his mother's words. From what he had observed, music really did bring joy to people. The smile on his mother's face as her nimble fingers flew across the keys as she played her favourites. That somewhat happy look on Itachi's face as he strummed the guitar strings.

He didn't understand why he couldn't feel the same emotions as them. Heck, even Itachi felt it! The last he checked, he's a human not a robot. So why can't he feel the same emotions as them?

These questions had been left answered – haunting him as years passed by. That is until a certain timid and shy Hyuuga caught him playing the piano after school had ended.

Sasuke was so sure that the whole student body – save for some of the teachers – had gone home. He didn't know why but his legs moved on their own accord to the school hall where a beautiful brown piano was placed. He ran his fingers along the smooth, polished lid and lifts it open. He sat on the stool and begins to play.

The melody itself was sad, yet beautiful. It was best described as his life. the questions he asked himself everyday. His insecurities – yes, Uchiha Sasuke does feel insecure at times. Music was the only way to describe his emotions best. One could feel his emotions as he poured his heart out through the melodies he played.

"That was beautiful," a soft voice echoes through out the hall.

Sasuke turned his head sharply towards the voice. He was secretly glad that it wasn't one of his fan girls – or any of his friends in that matter. It was just Hyuuga Hinata, his childhood friend.

"G-gomen, Sasuke-kun," the timid Hyuuga apologised; her face was as red as a tomato. "I just h-happened to pass by. I-I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles as he stood up and closed the lid. "It's fine Hinata," he said. "Why didn't you go home right after school ends?"

The blush on her face turned a different shade of red. "I just p-passed up th-the work Kakashi-sensei g-gave us."

He chuckled softly. "I'll walk you home then."

And that, my friend, was the beginning of a new chapter in Sasuke's life.

The dark haired boy wasn't sure when he made a promise with Hinata to meet up almost everyday at the hall. Nevertheless, it was a good change in his daily routine. Usually he would teach her to play the piano – she's cute when she furrows her eyebrows and bit her lip in concentration. At other times she would just listen.

They were the kind of people who doesn't need words to speak. Sometimes silence – and in their case music – speaks more than words.

Hinata was a fast learner. It only took her one week to master the piano with only her right hand – she's still learning how to synchronize both her hands.

Sasuke did enjoy playing piano with her. This was the reason why he asked her to join him to play with him at his brother's wedding.

He had to admit the wedding was truly beautiful.

The moon was high, shining down on the small pond in the garden, making the rest of the Uchiha compound glow. Lanterns had been hung in all the trees and they swung in the faint wind. The paths were lined with tiny glowing crystals – Sasuke had no idea who did that but he had a faint idea that was his mother doings.

The whole wedding ceremony had gone by in a blur: vows, flowers, candlelight, Hana's happy face, the glow in Itachi's eyes. It was a small wedding. Only family and close friends were invited – even some of his friends were there as well with their families.

Someone had placed a beautiful piano in the corner and his mother was at the ivory keys of the piano, filling the garden with the sounds of jazz. A moment later, Mikoto asked to take over her place, claiming she was too old to continue.

Hinata who was taking to him, giggled as Sasuke made a face. "Come play with me," he said.

"B-but I'm not that g-good," she protested.

Sasuke, being Sasuke ignored her and pulled her along to the piano. Itachi raised a glass of champagne towards his direction with that annoying smirk plastered on his lips. _I'm going to kill him._

"I hope you remember how to play ' _Kiss the Rain_ '. It's your favourite after all," he pointed out.

The Hyuuga nodded. "But I only remember the right hand side."

"Ready?" he asked and begins counting silently to three. They played the song together – Sasuke the left side, Hinata the other. Maybe this was what his mother meant by _music brings joy_. In those few months teaching and playing the piano with her, he had never felt this happy.

Just by sitting beside her as he played the song with her, he was glad he could share his passion with her.


End file.
